Nâdiya
Nâdiya, née Nadia Zighem le 19 juin 1973, est une chanteuse française de R'n'B. Biographie à venir... Vie personnelle Elle a un fils, Yanis, né en 1999 qu'elle élève seule. Anecdotes *Son prénom signifie "Celle dont la voix porte loin". *Elle est membre des Enfoirés mais n'a participé qu'à la tournée de 2007. *En 1989, elle a gagné le prix de championne de France junior du 800m en athlétisme. Albums Changer les choses right|250pxLe premier album de Nâdiya est sorti le 5 novembre 2001. Deux singles sont sortis pour le promouvoir : J'ai Confiance en Toi et Chaque Fois. #Chaque Fois #J'te Dis Bye Bye #J'ai Confiance en Toi #Qui Pourrait M'aimer #Rien Que Pour Toi #Simon #Changer Les Choses #La Personne à Qui Tu Penses #Là-Bas #Le Regard Des Miens #Écoute Ma Prière #Nos Routes Se Séparent #On N'oublie Pas D'où L'on Vient (en duo avec Éric Daniel) #T'es En Moi #Ouvre Grand Ton Coeur 16/9 right|250pxLe second album est sorti le 1er juin 2004 et rencontra le succès auprès du public. C'est cet album qui fit connaître Nâdiya à travers la France. Quatre singles sont sortis : Parle-Moi, Et C'est Parti, Si Loin de Vous et Signes. Nâdiya a reçu une récompense aux Victoires de la musique en 2005 pour cet album. Le porte-avion qui apparaît dans le clip Si Loin de Vous est le Charles de Gaulle et l'avion de chasse qu'elle pilote est un Rafale Marine. #Ouverture #Parle-Moi #Et C'est Parti (featuring Smartzee) #Quand Vient La Nuit (en duo avec Yanis) #Si Loin De Vous #Les Gestes Pas Les Mots #Space (featuring S.T.A.) #Nâdiya Vers Les Etoiles (featuring Cool-T) #Signes #Hey!!! Laisse Tomber #Ouvre Grand Ton Cœur #La Personne à Qui Tu Penses Nâdiya right|250pxLe troisième album est sorti le 18 juin 2006. Trois singles sont sortis : Tous Ces Mots, Roc et Amies-Ennemies. #Tous Ces Mots (featuring Smartzee) #Au Cœur De La Rue #Roc #Dharma #L'Appel #El Hamdoulilah #Amies-Ennemies #Flash Back (featuring Zo) #Cette Planète (intro) #Cette Planète #Au Nom Des Miens (featuring S.T.A.) #Cheyenne #L'Enfant Qu'on Envoie Se Coucher (extrait par Yanis) #Inch'Allah #Rêves D'Enfant #Emmène-Moi #Mektoub La Source right|250pxCe quatrième album est en fait un best-of avec l'ajout de 5 chansons. Il est sorti le 9 novembre 2007. Le single Vivre ou Survivre est sorti à cette occasion. #La Source #Vivre Ou Survivre #Comment Oublier (featuring Jio) #Tous Ces Mots (featuring Smartzee) #Amies-Ennemies (Radio Edit) #Corrida #El Hamdoulilah #Et C'est Parti (featuring Smartzee, Extended Version) #Roc #Cheyenne (Squal Remix) #Si Loin De Vous (Extended Version) #A Mon Père (en duo avec Idir) #Parle-Moi (Extended Version) #Signes (Extended Radio Mix) #Inch'Allah Électron Libre right|250pxLe cinquième album de Nâdiya est sorti le 5 décembre 2008. Cet album contient des duos avec des chanteurs internationaux : Enrique Iglesias et Kelly Rowland. Quatre singles sont sortis : Tired of Being Sorry, No Future In The Past, J'irai jusque là et Miss You. La chanson J'irai jusque là est l'adaptation française de Just because you lied de Gilles Luka. #J'irai jusque là #Voler tes rêves (featuring Stephen Simmons) #Tired Of Being Sorry (Laisse le destin l'emporter) (Enrique Iglesias featuring Nâdiya) #No Future In The Past (featuring Kelly Rowland) #Miss You (featuring Enrique Iglesias) #Orpheline de l'amour #Ma résilience #À mon père (en duo avec Idir, Version Acoustique) #Il suffit d'un mot #La lettre #Mon kiss à oxygène #Jamais #Solitaire Galerie Photos des clips Nadiya 3.jpg|Signes Nadiya 4.jpg|Si loin de vous Nadiya 5.jpg|Si loin de vous Nadiya 6.jpg|Comme un roc Sorties Nadiya 2.jpg|Avec Enrique Iglesias Nadiya méthode Cauet.jpg|Pendant son passage à la Méthode Cauet Photoshoot Nâdiya 1.jpg Clips Vidéos Changer les choses thumb|left|300px|J'ai confiance en toithumb|right|300px|Chaque fois 16/9 thumb|left|300px|Parle moithumb|right|300px|Et c'est parti (ft. Smartzee)thumb|left|300px|Si loin de vousthumb|right|300px|Signes Nâdiya thumb|left|300px|Tous ces motsthumb|right|300px|Rocthumb|left|300px|Amies Ennemies La Source thumb|left|300px|Vivre ou survivre Électron Libre thumb|left|300px|Tired of Being Sorry (ft. Enrique Iglesias)thumb|right|300px|No Future in the past (ft. Kelly Rowland)thumb|left|300px|J'irai jusque là Autres thumb|left|300px|Et puis la terre (ASIE) Performances en "live" thumb|left|300px|J'irai jusque là (14 juillet 2009 avec l'Armée de Terre)thumb|right|300px|Tired of being sorry (avec Enrique Iglesias à la Fête de la musique de 2008) Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins